


edit

by badava



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badava/pseuds/badava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, she had never, ever wanted to kiss anyone more than she did him.</p>
<p>So she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edit

Lizzie sits cross-legged on her bed, laptop resting on her knees. She chews on her thumbnail as she stares at her screen, newly-filmed video ready to be edited. 

The cursor hovers over the "play" button, her image frozen in a slightly frustrated face. Lizzie attempts to gather enough courage to actually start editing this video that's due to her viewers the following day. Her hands still shake from the events that happened just an hour prior to. Finally, she sucks in a deep breath and holds it in until she finally clicks "play". 

" _I can't concentrate._ " Video-her sighs. " _I have no idea what to do for my independent study. I have to do one more business to do and I already left Pemberly before I was supposed to... I didn't even get to interview anyone! I was interviewed!_ " Video-Lizzie rubs at her temple, groaning. " _I'm Lizzie Bennet, and I have no idea what to do._ " 

After doing the usual and editing on the opening, she pauses it, again to nervous to continue. Butterflies seem to battle in the pit of her stomach and she pulls her knees up to her chest. With another heavy breath and a close of her eyes, she starts the video again. 

Video-her is halfway through complaining about her situation when there's a door opening from off screen. Video-Lizzie looks up, her eyes widening noticeably. Real-Lizzie flinches at the memory of how she was feeling at the time; mostly panicked, unable to breathe.

" _Darcy._ " Video-Lizzie murmurs, and the man himself slides into the shot, only his lean torso visible. 

" _Lizzie._ " He responds, and she remembers how he nodded curtly at her. 

They both stare at each other for a few moments before Video-Lizzie is startled out of her daze, moving to the side as to make room for him. She patted the seat beside her. " _Oh, um, sit._ "

He does so, and there's an awkward silence between them for a few moments, the pair both staring down at their laps, Darcy doing his famous lobster-face and Lizzie glancing back from him to her hands.

They both end up speaking at the same time.

" _I hope your family is doing well_ ," He mumbles just as she's asking, " _How's Pemberly?_ " There's another uncomfortable beat before he nods, permitting her to speak. She stammers for a moment before repeating the question.

_You are so dumb._ Real-Lizzie scolds herself. _Why are you getting so flustered?_ Then she remembers and she quiets herself up.

" _It's, um, fine._ " He answers. " _We have all missed you._ "

Lizzie remembers wondering what he meant by "we". Was he talking about himself? She sure knows she makes... Subtle comments like that. But maybe he really just does mean "we". Maybe he doesn't mean anything by it, maybe he doesn't have those feelings for her anymore. She had to shut herself up after that.

She manages a meek smile. " _I miss everyone, too_." She pauses before remembering his question. " _And, um, my family is fine, I guess. I don't know if you're still watching my videos--_ "

" _I am._ " He interjects " _I'm sorry, I didn't realize how rude that would be, but I am._ "

She nods slowly, a smile creeping up on her face. " _Then you would know the video is down. I'm not sure how, but..._ " She stops. " _Actually, I had something... I want to ask you._ "

" _And what would that be?_ " He raises his eyebrows, acting to be unsure, but, watching this now, she thinks he might have known exactly what she wanted to ask him.

" _L-Lydia told me that, um, you did something. To help take the video down. I'm not sure what you did, I just know that you were..._ " She gulps. " _A big influence. And I was wondering if it was true._ "

Video-Darcy briefly looks away from Video-Lizzie before meeting her eyes once again and nodding slowly.

Lizzie knows this was the moment that she confirmed her feelings for him. Her family is the most important thing to her in the entire world, more than her school or her friends or anything she could think of. And he just... _did this_ for her, for her _sister_ that he doesn't even really _know_.

In that moment, she had never wanted to kiss anybody more than she did him.

So she did.

She watches as Video-her launches up to meet his taller figure, one hand resting on his cheek and the other on her lap as she meets her lips with his. There is a moment of hesitation (shock) from him, but he responds quickly, bringing a hand up to her face and the other gripping her shoulder. The kiss is quick, and they both pull away at the same time, eyes locked on one-another.

" _I think I left the camera on._ " She mutters, not breaking eye contact, both of their hands still where they were as they kissed. He doesn't speak, doesn't look at the camera, and the two of them instead meet halfway in a second kiss, this one lasting much, _much_ longer.

She edits the video so it ends just before they kiss for a second time. She figures it doesn't really need much editing beyond that; the viewers should be happy enough.

_Yeah right._ She rolls her eyes as she saves the video and shuts down her laptop, curling up under her covers only to not sleep, lips still tingling from the kiss hours before until late into the night.


End file.
